A rotating electric machine's main body and a controlling device for controlling the rotating electric machine's main body are combined together to build a controlling device integrated rotating electric machine. The rotating electric machines have been installed on motor vehicles and the like (see Patent Document 1, for example). The controlling device of the controlling device integrated rotating electric machine includes a power circuit portion which converts direct current power into alternative current power or alternative current power into direct current power, a smoothing condenser for absorbing ripple currents which are produced by the operation of switching elements constituting the power circuit portion, a field circuit portion for supplying field currents to the field winding of the rotating electric machine's main body, a control circuit portion for controlling; the power control portion and the field circuit portion. The power circuit portion, the smoothing condenser, the field circuit portion and the control circuit portion are stored in a room made up of a heat sink, a case and the like.